<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Moments by ExecutiveCucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104170">Final Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber'>ExecutiveCucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buir Plo, Canon Compliant, Dad Plo, I hurt who I love, Jag doesn't have a canon personality so I gave him one to make things as SAD AS POSSIBLE, My take on how Order 66 effects the Clones, No Romance, Order 66, Plo doesn't blame them, Reason for Wolffe being unstable in Rebels, Sad, Wolf Pack, Wolffe says no, clones need a hug, dad koon, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Plo Koon's final moments and thoughts when he is shot down by the clones he loved. A tribute to my favorite Jedi. Originally on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-55/11-9009 | Jai'galaar | Jag &amp; Plo Koon, Plo Koon &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to give tribute to my favorite Jedi, Plo Koon. So, here are his last moments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plo Koon soared through the pale skies of Cato Neimodia. His Wolfpack followed close behind. He reached out and checked on the men. Each one was so tired. His heart ached for them. His men had fought so valiantly this battle. They had fought valiantly the entire war.</p><p>Plo wanted the war to end, though for different reasons than many. He no longer cared what the Separatists did; all he wanted was his men to be safe.</p><p>"Do you see anything, Wolffe?" Plo rumbled into his comm.</p><p>"No, sir. The seppies might have finally retreated." Wolffe's clipped voice replied.</p><p>"I agree." Plo said. "Prepare to move into their base."</p><p>Perhaps this battle would finally be over. Plo was anxious to return to Coruscant. The council had told him Ahsoka had returned.</p><p>Ahsoka. The last time he had seen her, she had been filled with betrayal and despair. Shame at his own inaction shaded the memory. He wished so desperately to be able to apologize to her again and make things right with her.</p><p>Plo banked with his men to face the direction of the Seperatist base.</p><p>The Force shattered.</p><p>Screams filled his mind, shrieking their pain through the Force. It was all Plo could do to keep control of his fighter.</p><p>"Wolffe, I need to return!" Plo choked into his comm. "There is something wrong-"</p><p>There was no response from his commander. The screams continued. The force of their pain confused Plo. It took him too long to realize that many of the screams came from his own men.</p><p>Plo felt sick.</p><p>
  <i>No!</i>
</p><p>One voice rose above the cacophony of agony in Plo's mind. It was Wolffe.</p><p>
  <i>I will not!</i>
</p><p>At the same time the clone in question changed direction. Wolffe was blasting towards the nearest pillar of rock.</p><p>"Wolffe!" Plo roared as the fighter crashed into the formation.</p><p>"Jag, Boost, go to him!" Plo found himself ordering. "He is still alive, I can feel him!"</p><p>It took him a second to realize the screams were gone. And so were his men. Plo was surrounded by blank slate minds.</p><p>Plo reached for the nearest one. A blast of words overwhelmed his mind.</p><p>
  <i>Goodsoldiersfolloworders.Goodsoldiersfolloworders.Goodsoldiersfolloworders.</i>
</p><p>Over and over the words wove together to create the mask that hid the clone's self. Plo tugged at it, and for a second he caught a glimpse of the man underneath. It was Jag.</p><p>The words changed.</p><p>
  <i>KilltheJedi.KilltheJedi.KilltheJedi.</i>
</p><p>Plo was surrounded by the intent to kill. Time slowed down. He could feel it when Jag pulled the trigger. Plo couldn't move to avoid it. Jag.</p><p>Jag had always been gentle, one of Plo's most sensitive men. He took the loss of brothers the hardest, but always found it in him to comfort the others. He had struggled whenever they had to fight anything other than droids. Jag didn't like killing.</p><p>Plo pushed at the mask again. The screaming returned faintly as he felt Jag thrash against the suffocating veil, struggling to break free. Plo soothed the trooper.</p><p>
  <i>It is all right.</i>
</p><p>The blast hit.</p><p>Plo's fighter began to spiral out of control. Plo knew there was nothing he could do. Instead, he reached out to each of his men, his sons, calming the raging emotions behind the masks.</p><p>
  <i>It is all right.</i>
</p><p>The engine was moments from exploding, the craft seconds from careening into rock.</p><p>
  <i>It is not your fault.</i>
</p><p>One tendril of his mind reached out into the stars, looking for his little 'Soka. There she was, scared and confused and so far away.</p><p>
  <i>I am proud of you.</i>
</p><p>Plo almost didn't feel it when the fighter erupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go. This was painful to write, but I wanted to explore both what Order 66 did to clones and how Plo would have reacted. Wolffe crashing is a headcanon of my sister; that like Rex, he had a few moments of lucidity and he chose to crash instead of attack his General. This also partly explains how unbalanced he is in Rebels. I hoped you enjoyed!</p><p>Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>